Name Game
by DixieH
Summary: Mac moves Brumby's ring and sets in motion a chain of events which changes her life and Harm's.
1. Mayday

Note: Of course I don't own any of these characters. I hope this is a little piece of fluff which will entertain. I have no clear sense of the canon time line I'm interfering with - call it author's license if you like. Lots of short chapters in this piece. I won't drag out the posting process any longer than necessary - having said that ... nothing more till Monday. - Dix

Chapter 1 - Mayday

Harm finished the walk around by waggling the wing. It was just after 11 am, the first Saturday in April and it was a perfect day for flying. The wind was light; the forecast was clear. The blue sky and the angle of the sun made the day irresistible. Still he was feeling unsettled. He shrugged off the anxiety with a roll of his shoulders. He zipped his jacket, slid his hands into gloves, and settled the cap on his head. He tucked the clipboard under his arm and pulled himself into the cockpit.

He ran the rudimentary pre-flight checks in the cockpit, strapped himself in and radioed the tower for clearance for take off. On the runway, the ground rushed past as he accelerated. The sensation of horsepower outrunning gravity was seductive. He pulled back on the stick and felt the overwhelming weight of the aircraft struggle against lift and then break free as the wheels left the pavement. The Stearman was airborne.

It takes a steady hand and a cool head to fly an airplane. Harm had both. At altitude, he radioed the tower as he turned onto heading and checked his clipboard to confirm his flying speed and gas use calculation. He glanced at his wrist watch. He had about 60 minutes flying time before refuelling would be necessary. He settled in and tried to focus on the flight.

This was an impromptu excursion to visit friends in Myrtle Beach. They'd promised a round of golf, a few beer, some fresh seafood and distraction.

For a lawyer, work never holds many surprises. In the court room, a good lawyer only asks questions he has the answers for. In the air, things go wrong, but a good pilot relies on skill, experience, and training to fly out of trouble.

On the ground in Sarah MacKenzie's orbit that's where trouble lived, Harm thought. He never knew the right answer with her and his experiences with other women in other relationships hadn't prepared him for her.

"Don't look back" that's what the Admiral had said. But he had. He'd looked back from the first moment he laid eyes on her. At first, all he saw was Diane; and now all he saw was Brumby. Harm seethed at the thought of the man. He'd pursued Mac with an intensity that made Harm uneasy. It wasn't that Mac wasn't desirable, it was simply that he was sure that Mic thought of her as a prize to be won. The man was a snake and Mac had allowed herself to be charmed by smooth words and relentless pursuit. She'd moved the ring. She'd agreed to marry Brumby. She'd moved beyond his reach. Harm couldn't imagine her married. He couldn't imagine letting her go.

His hand was on the stick and but his heart was running his head. So when the engine sputtered and then quit, for a moment, Harm couldn't understand what was happening. Then the plane descended like a stone and he was choosing between two very dicey landing spots and radioing MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. The plane came in on the rough field, bounced; the wheels caught a rut and the Stearman flipped end over end and lay crumpled and spewing smoke at the end of the field. Rabb lay limp and deflated in the cockpit. His jeans were torn and a cut on his leg dripped blood onto the harness that held him in the overturned plane.


	2. No Worries

OK I really meant Monday - but couldn't bare to leave y'all and Harm hanging there. So here's what's next. - Dix.

Chapter 2 - No Worries

Experts say that one concussion is too many. For Rabb, that was certainly the case since this one was accompanied by amnesia. However, it did allow him to relive a few firsts. "What the hell did you call me?" He asked the nurse.

"Harm." She repeated.

"Is that some kind of joke?"

"No." She smiled. "It's your name."

"God who would name their kid that?"

"Your parents, I'm guessing." She replied. "And it's Harmon actually." She pumped up the blood pressure cuff and eyed her watch.

Harm relaxed into the pillow, still shaking his head. Nothing seemed familiar. Not his surroundings for sure and certainly not the sound of his name. He knew he was in trouble. After all it must have taken quite a wallop on the head to achieve amnesia. The doctor said that this wasn't the first serious injury he'd sustained, but wouldn't say how long it might take for his memory to return. Just shrugged his shoulders and told him that the cast on his leg would keep him from running any foot races for about 6 weeks and with heads it was more difficult to tell.

The nurse wasn't much more helpful. She didn't know how long he'd been in hospital; only that he'd been in an accident and the doctor might release him in three or four days.

Three days. Three days in this bland hospital room; four walls and a window. He couldn't imagine what he'd do in three days, if he needed someone else to tell him his name. How would he know where to go, where to live, how to live; if he didn't know who he was? The nurse left with a wave, drawing the curtain around his bed as she went. Harm closed his eyes as much to block out the overhead florescent light as to check the overwhelming fear he felt. How long he lay he didn't know, but it turned out there was really no cause for concern. He didn't have to go out searching for his life. It came back to him, full force, in the form of Sarah Mackenzie.

He heard her before he saw her. She wasn't shouting exactly so he couldn't understand what she was saying. But from the tone and phrasing, it sounded like she could run the whole hospital if she wanted.

The nurse drew back the curtain finally, and Sarah Mackenzie stood before him. Harm was immediately relieved at the sight of her. Her dark hair had a wind blown look that he found extraordinarily appealing. She was dressed in a pale v-necked sweater over black jeans. Her jacket and purse lay over her arm. He looked at her a long minute as she appraised him.

"They tell me you can't remember anything. Do you know me?" She asked.

"Never seen you before in my life." He said and at the same time thinking - how could I forget someone who looks like you? He smiled.

She shook her head. "You think you don't know me, but you think it's ok to use that smile on me. Harm you may have forgotten a few things, but you're in there somewhere." She pulled up a chair and introduced herself. "Sarah Mackenzie."

They shook hands. He'd stuck out his hand on impulse. He wanted to touch her. When she resettled into the chair beside the bed, he noticed the diamond ring on her left hand.

"That's quite a rock." He said feeling bold. "Any chance I gave it to you?"

The look on her face was enough. It set him back quite a ways. She looked down as though she'd forgotten it was there. When she looked at him again her composure was back.

"No." She said. "We're not engaged."

"Am I." He stumbled remembering the look of shock on her face. "Am I married or engaged to someone?"

"How do you know you're not gay?" She asked turning the tables. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

Harm's look of self doubt was short lived. "Don't know." He said and blushed. "Actually, I know how I felt when I saw you - can't be gay and feel that way about a woman."

Now it was her turn to blush. She laughed to hide her embarassment. It was a good answer. "I might be your sister." She said.

"Nope," he shook his head firmly. "Don't have a sister."

"Well you're right there."

He yawned then. "Sorry" he said. "Living without a brain is very tiring."

"No worries." She said. "I'll be back."

He yawned again and repeated what she'd said. "No worries." His eyes fluttered shut and it didn't take long for him to drift off. "No worries." Intended to alleviate his distress, the phrase actually gave him nightmares. In his dreams, he could see a man in a white, with Sarah Mackenzie on his arm. They were walking away from him. No worries the man kept saying, but with everything in him, Harm felt nothing but anxiety. He awoke hot and in some discomfort. He found the buzzer for the nurse, and was surprised to have Sarah Mackenzie there first.

"Are you alright?" She said leaning over him; her face filled with concern.

"More meds." he managed to say. Then he lay back on the pillow still and pale.

Mac nodded and stepped aside so the nurse could come in. She took his temperature, and his blood pressure, checked the levels on the IV solution on the pole, and checked the chart at the foot of his bed. "You hang in there for a bit Harm I'm gonna call the doctor. "

The doctor took all of 5 minutes to arrive. He read the chart, looked carefully at Harm's leg bathed in the cast, took his temperature and double checked his blood pressure. He spoke to the nurse and made notes on the chart. As he made for the door, Sarah Mackenzie stepped into his path.

"What's up." she said with a nod towards the patient.

"You related?" He asked.

"No," she said. "I've got power of attorney."

The doctor turned towards the nurse and she nodded her confirmation.

"Step into the hall." In the hall they introduced themselves.

"It looks like he may have a little infection brewing. Not sure yet. We're going to keep a close eye on him for the next while and administer some antibiotics and go from there. You can sit with him if you like. But don't expect much."

She nodded. Sarah Mackenzie watched the doctor go. She turned back to the room. Harm's eyes were closed. She swung her bag over her shoulder and made for the bank of payphones outside the visitor's room. The Admiral took her call at home.

"Good evening Sir."

"Colonel how is he?"

"He's conscious, but he has amnesia. There is some concern about infection at this point. His right leg is fractured below the knee. It's in a cast. He has broken ribs and some minor cuts and bruises. The doctor expects he will be well enough to be released in 3 or 4 days, but he isn't making any predictions about the head injury." There was a moments silence while Admiral Chedwiggen processed her report.

"Is there anything you need Colonel?"

"No Sir."

"I was able to contact his mother. Mr. And Mrs. Burnett should be there sometime tomorrow. Tiner's still trying to reach Miss Pedersen. You alright 'till his parents show up?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good." The Admiral's voice was filled with concern. " Mac, anything changes you let me know."

"Yes sir."

She hung up, but stood for another full minute with her hand on the receiver. Finally she picked it up, swiped her credit card and dialled. Mic picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Mic."

"Sarah." In one word she couldn't guess his mood.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yah." He said. "So how is he?"

"They're talking about releasing him in a few days. He's got some broken bones and amnesia."

"Poor bugger." was all Mic could manage. "So how long will you be down there?"

"His parents are enroute. I'll be home after they get here. Tomorrow maybe or the day after."

"OK luv."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you Sarah."

"Love you."

Once the receiver was back in the cradle she turned her back on the phone decisively and went back to Harm's room. He seemed soundly asleep so she settled into the chair beside his bed as best she could and was soon asleep herself.

… coming soon the ever popular Chapter 3: Harm Who? - Dix.


	3. Harm Who?

**Thanks for the feedback and for following along. The final edit of these early chapters has gone amazingly well - only a couple more to go - will continue to post just as quickly as I can. - Dix.**

**Chapter 3 - Harm Who?**

Harm awoke shortly after midnight when the nurse was doing rounds. She held his wrist lightly in the dim light and watched the minute hand on her watch.

"Where'd the woman go?" He said in a whisper.

"That one?" The nurse nodded towards Mac who was slumped in the chair.

"She didn't leave." There was relief in his voice. He knew she was his connection. If there was a way to get his memory back Sarah Mackenzie held the key.

"She must be very fond of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sheriff phoned her when they brought you in. She was here in less than 2 hours all the way from Washington. Must have dropped what she was doing, put on her coat and come. And she hasn't left at all since then."

Harm looked at Sarah and wondered. She wasn't related to him. In fact she was engaged to someone else. If only he could remember so it would all make sense.

Sarah Mackenzie's internal alarm went off at 4:55 AM. She felt like she'd slept in a foxhole. She glanced at Harm. His eyes were closed, his breathing was even and his colour, she thought, had improved slightly from the previous evening. She got up slowly, stretching carefully. She headed for the ladies down the hall.

Harm was awake and sitting up when she got back. The nurse was efficiently rearranging the furniture beside his bed.

He smiled at her, genuinely glad to see her now familiar face. "You're just in time for the show. Nurse is going to let me go to the head."

Sarah gave him a quizzical look.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Head." She replied. "It's a nautical term."

"How would I know that?"

"When you come back," she said. "I'll tell you."

Getting to the bathroom was a bit more difficult than he imagined. But coming back was a bit simpler. Harm was pale once he was tucked back into bed, but pleased to have this freedom.

"So," he said. "Am I a sailor?"

"You are" she said. "You're in the Navy."

"Navy." Harm searched his mind for what he knew of the Navy. It wasn't much.

"So I serve on a ship?"

Mac grinned. "No" she said. "You're a lawyer."

"A lawyer. Really?"

"Sure" she said.

He was quiet for a minute. Wondering if he could be a lawyer without remembering his life.

"Is that how I know you? Are you in the Navy too?"

She shook her head. "I'm a marine" she said "and a lawyer. That's how you know me. We work together."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

His breakfast arrived about then. Scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, toast, juice, coffee, and bacon. She eyed the tray enviously and wondered if this little hospital in the back of beyond had a cafeteria. She was going to have to find out. Supper yesterday had been nonexistent and so breakfast this morning would be mandatory.

Harm dug in. He polished off the fruit and toast, but only pushed the eggs and bacon around until they were cold and unpalatable.

After breakfast, Mac got up. "I'm going to find some breakfast. Will you be ok for an hour? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm thinking of talking the nurse into giving me a bath." He said with a grin.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

"Oh" she said, turning back to him. "Just in case, your parents are on their way. They'll be here some time today likely."

"Thanks for the warning."

"I imagine you've had enough surprises already."

He nodded.

When Sarah came back into the room Harm was reading the local newspaper. Sunday something or other. She caught the headline. A photo of his Stearman was on the front page, but he was reading an article on the inside.

"Anything interesting?"

"No." he said and folded the paper closed and tossed it towards the end of the bed. He ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"So I know you from work." Sarah nodded. "Will you tell me about it?"

"The work?" She asked.

"Anything" he said. "Maybe something you say will shake my memory loose."

"Well" she said not certain where to begin. "We're both assigned to JAG Ops in Washington."

"Whoa." he said "Jag What?"

"Judge Advocate General's Operations in DC."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter" she said "if it doesn't make sense. It'll all come back."

He nodded hopefully. "And I'm a lawyer."

"Yeah."

"The nurse said that you have power of attorney. We must be friends."

"We are."

"More that friends?"

"No." she said.

"Why not?"

"Well work for one. It would complicate that."

They sat in silence while Harm thought about what she'd said and what she hadn't said.

"You didn't say because you were engaged." He said finally.

"What?" she said.

"You didn't say that you're in love with someone else."

"No." she said and gave a little shrug.

"So am I seeing someone?"

"Her name is Renee."

"So somebody from my work shows up when I'm in an accident, but my girlfriend doesn't?"

"We haven't been able to contact her."

"We?"

"The Admiral, our boss and his aide."

"Maybe I should call her."

"You could try."

"You don't sound very certain."

"Well I don't know her number and I'm guessing you don't remember."

He nodded. "Got a phone? I'll give it a try."

"Sure" she said and dug around in her purse to find her cell phone.

He flipped it open and dialled. His face held an expression of joy when the phone began to ring and then a look of confusion passed over his face and he snapped the phone closed.

"Wrong number?" she asked.

"No" he shook his head. "Your number. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"Well you've known me longer."

"Right." he said. But his confidence was clearly shaken. He didn't know who he was or what he wanted, and without his memory how could he ever know?

Mac could see his discomfiture. She wanted to restart the conversation. She glanced at the newspaper on the bed. She reached out and flipped it over so the photo was visible.

"What happened?"

He picked up the paper and read the caption. "Vintage airplane crashed in Bob Collin's pasture Saturday morning. No word on any injuries."

Sarah looked at him. "What happened to you?"

"Is this a test?" He asked tossing the paper down again.

She shook her head.

"I don't know. Nurse said an accident." There was an edge to his reply.

"This accident." she said and held up the newspaper.

"I was in that plane?" Sarah just nodded and he looked again at the photo.

"What happened to the pilot?"

"Broken leg," Sarah began. "Broken ribs, head injury."

"I was the pilot? No wonder it crashed."

"Actually you're a good pilot. Before you became a lawyer you flew jets off aircraft carriers."

His eyes widened. "Wow. That must have been amazing." There was awe in his voice, but just as quickly the joy evaporated. "Probably won't let me fly without my memory."

Sarah shrugged. "It'll come back."

"If you say so."

They were silent for a while. Sarah was searching for a topic neutral enough not to emphasize all that Harm had lost and Harm was searching for his memory.

"So tell me about you."

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "What would I tell you?" Harm shrugged.

"Well we've worked together for four or five years, I guess. I live in an apartment in Georgetown. I have a dog named Jingo."

"Tell me about your fiancé."

Mac glanced at the ring. "His name is Mic. He's from Australia. We live together."

"Do I know him?" Harm was thinking about the dream.

"Yes, he used to work with us at JAG. He's Royal Australian Navy. He came here a couple of years ago on an exchange. Now he's in private practice."

"He stayed because of you."

"More or less."

"Resigned his commission for you."

Mac nodded.

"Do we hang out - the four of us, you and Mike and me and Renee?"

"It's Mic." Mac said gently "and no. Hardly ever."

"Why? Don't I like him?" Harm was sure he didn't.

"Not much."

"But we're colleagues, you and I." Sarah nodded. "Friends" She nodded again.

"Do we hang out?"

"We go running together occasionally. You cook for me and we watch old movies at my place once in a while."

"Guess you'll have to take a rain check." She thought he meant the running, but he meant everything. There was an ache inside him. Harn wasn't sure if it was Mic or the person who used to be Harm who was the cause of it.

"Tell me about my girlfriend?"

Sarah thought for a moment.

"Renee is smart, tall, blonde, attractive. She's works as a director. That's how the two of you met."

"Like in the movies?"

"She got a contract to write and produce a television commercial for the Navy. You were chosen to appear in the commercial."

Harm's eyebrow arched and he grinned. "What an extraordinary life this guy has lived. It seems very odd that I don't remember a moment of it."

"It'll come back."

Harm nodded and closed his eyes. When Sarah said the word Renee he'd hoped to feel something; some connection to the past, but in fact the name elicited not a single useful feeling. On the other hand, the word Mic irritated him, like an itchy rash. Sarah wasn't much better than Renee. He could say her name, he could lay back in his bed and think it and nothing really resonated. But when he opened his eyes and looked at her it was as though nothing else mattered. She was here with him and it made him feel content, happy even. He could let go of everything he didn't know and just trust that the sight of her would get him through this bad patch. It was the oddest thing and he knew it for what it was.

When he opened his eyes again, Mac was reading the newspaper and a woman he hadn't seen before was standing in the gap in the curtain.

**Chapter 4 - Wave Off coming next. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Diagnosis & Dispair

**What was I thinking? Of course this is Chapter 4 but in fact it is not the Chapter called Wave Off. That's coming later. This one has the oh so cheery title of:**

**Chapter 4 - Diagnosis & Despair**

Harm's initial assessment proved correct. This woman was his mother. She was dressed in a lavender coloured suit. Her brown hair was curled expertly around her face to give her a more youthful appearance. She was attractive, petite and well kept. He had the sense immediately that she was kind but careful.

"Harm," she said when she saw his eyes open. Mac stood and Trish embraced her. "I was very grateful when Admiral Chedwiggen told me you were here. " She released Mac, who stepped out of her way. She came to his bedside and looked down at him, grasping his hand and fluttering her hand across his forehead. "Darling. We came as quickly as we could."

He looked at Mac for reassurance. Mac cleared her voice. "Mrs. Burnett, he's lost some long term memory." Trish looked at her, comprehension taking a moment.

"Oh" Trish sunk into the chair Mac had vacated. She looked back at Harm. "I'm your mother. Your stepfather Frank is parking the car. He'll be up in a few minutes."

Mac didn't wait for Harm's reply. "I'll go see if the doctor's available so he can give you the latest. When you're ready Mrs. Burnett, I'll be in the hall."

"Thank you dear," Trish responded. Harm watched as Mac left the room. He was disconcerted by her departure. It was a comfort to have her close by.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little banged up." There was a moment's silence, and then Harm said, "You're my mother?"

"Yes. I live in California so it's taken a while to get here. The Admiral said that you'd crashed Sarah."

"Sarah was in the crash?" He looked toward the open door.

Trish followed his gaze. "Your grandfather's airplane. It was named for your grandmother, Sarah."

"Oh? I didn't know that. Will he be mad that I wrecked his plane?"

"No darling, he's been dead almost 15 years and Grandma Sarah's only concern will be whether or not you're well enough to come for Easter dinner." Trish smiled.

Harm grinned back. There was a place he fit in the world. There were people who loved him. People were saving a spot for him in their lives. He felt relief.

"Can you tell me about Sarah? " He asked.

"Your grandfather gave it to you after your dad died. It was a WWII Stearman."

"No" he said. "Not the plane. Sarah. The woman who was here."

"Oh of course." Trish murmured, "You work together. You're friends."

"Am I?" "Have we ever?" Harm stammered and stuttered. "Are the two of us involved" he finally managed. "Have we ever been in involved?"

Trish shook her head. "No I don't think so. What does she say?"

"There's something I'm not getting." He said. "Sarah told me I have a girlfriend, but when she talks about her I feel nothing. But from the first moment I saw her …" He let the words trail off. He put his hands over his eyes and just for a moment let go of all the confusing new information. He let go of JAG Ops, Renee, amnesia, and the man from his dream. All he was left with was a longing to see Sarah again. He yawned suddenly. "Sorry I can't seem to stay awake."

Trish reached out. "You should rest. I'll go have a word with the doctor and check in with you in a while."

Harm nodded his agreement. His eyes shuttered closed and he slept without dreaming.

Trish went to the nurses' station, where Mac and a young doctor were in conversation. Mac introduced her to the doctor. The doctor waived Mrs. Burnett into a small room behind the nurses' station. Mac headed down the hall.

When the doctor and Trish were settled, he opened the file.

"Your son was brought in Saturday afternoon. He'd sustained serious injuries in an airplane accident. The local sheriff collected his personal effects and contacted Colonel Mackenzie. She arrived Saturday evening. She provided us with a copy of a power of attorney and signed the consent forms we required. Harmon regained consciousness shortly after he arrived in the ER. He couldn't tell us his name or anything else about himself. We set his leg. He has a couple of fractured ribs and various other bumps and bruises."

The doctor paused here to check on Mrs. Burnett's level of attentiveness and comprehension. Family members were often ill equipped to take in all a doctor needed to say about their loved one. Trish nodded her understanding however, and the doctor continued.

"Colonel Mackenzie did advise that he has had other head injuries and that may mean that the amnesia he's currently experiencing is related to those incidents. Although the concussion he sustained in the crash appears to be relatively minor these things can have a cumulative affect." He paused again and tried to simplify the message.

"Brain injuries are a bit tricky. Sometimes patients who appear to be doing well can deteriorate. Sometimes a minor head injury can result in permanent or lasting disability. It may be a lack of concentration, trouble with his short-term memory or a change in behaviour. I can't really say much more. He requires more extensive testing than we can provide here. He'd be better served in a larger hospital where he could have access to neurological testing and perhaps an MRI."

He paused again. It was a lot to take in he knew. Usually it took family members a few hours to come back with questions. He closed the file. I'll be at the hospital until 6 pm unless the ER gets overloaded, then I'll be there. Have one of the nurses page me if you have questions. OK? Trish nodded. They shook hands.

Trish turned from the consultation room and paused in the doorway to Harm's room. She'd seen him ill, and injured before. Each time the prognosis had been veiled in troubling predictions. This time it was no better and no worse. Trish watched him sleep for a few minutes. The regular respirations were a consolation.

**Two more chapters. Thanks for reading. Appreciate your feedback so far. - Dix**


	5. Wave Off

**I thought about turning this chapter into 3 little chapters, but rather than drive you crazy, I kept them together. I hope you can follow the action. - Dix.**

**Chapter 5 - Wave Off**

Trish found Mac in the visitors' room. She was standing at the window; not looking out, but down at the ring on her left hand.

"You're getting married." Trish said. "Congratulations."

Mac turned, but her expression wasn't one of delight. There were tears in her eyes.

Trish touched her on the arm and they sat, knees touching in two chairs in the corner. "He's forgotten everything." Mac managed finally.

"You mean he's forgotten you."

Mac nodded wiping hastily at one escaping tear. "I thought if I could say yes to Mic. If I could marry Mic; then it meant that how I feel about Harm." She shuddered and began again. "All the way here I kept thinking - don't die before I tell you that I love you."

"And have you told him?"

Mac shook her head. "He has a girlfriend. I'm engaged. We work together."

"When did you get engaged?"

"Last week." Mac said.

"What day?"

"Thursday. Thursday night."

"And you told Harm Friday."

Mac nodded. "Yes."

"And Saturday he went flying to clear his head."

Mac shrugged, but she was beginning to see where Trish was headed. "You're not saying this was some how intentional?"

"No," Trish smiled. "Only that perhaps he was distracted, even though he has a girlfriend and you're engaged and you work together."

"Distracted because I'm engaged?" Mac thought for a moment. "You think he has feelings for me."

"He may have." Trish sat quietly while Mac mulled this over. Mac got up and stood at the window.

"It won't work."

"Because he has a girlfriend, you're engaged and you work together." Trish said evenly. Mac nodded. "No maybe not." Trish agreed. "So perhaps it's time for you to go back to Washington."

Mac turned on her full of distress. "Maybe." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll let the nurses know that they should speak to you about his treatment. I'll say good bye." Trish stood. "If there's anything I can do …" Mac said.

Trish shook her head slowly.

By the time Mac got back to Harm's room, her intent and composure had returned. However, she was saved the necessity of saying good bye; Harm was asleep. She reached her coat off the back of the chair and headed for her car.

Frank stood at the nurse's station and watched her go. When the elevator door closed behind her, he slipped into Harm's room. He put a firm hand on the young man's shoulder. When Harm awakened Frank said:

"How are you?"

Harm's reply was non-committal. "Not bad."

"I'm Frank Burnett," He said. "Trish's husband, your stepfather."

Harm stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you - again."

"Your mom's been in?"

"Yeah, she and Sarah were going to talk to the doctor I think."

"Right. OK. I'll go see if I can find them."

"Wait," Harm said as Frank stepped to the door.

"Can you give me a hand to get out of bed?"

"Are you allowed? I don't want any trouble from those nurses."

"Yeah, just no foot races." With a steadying arm, Frank helped Harm lever himself upright.

"Where are you headed?" Harm pointed to the doorway in the corner of the room.

"Want me to stick around?"

"No, I remember the procedure."

"Well that's something." Frank replied with a laugh and headed out the door.

When he got to the visitor's room, Trish was sitting statue like in an arm chair facing the TV. The sound was mute, but the picture was the feed from a 24 hour news channel. All bad news all the time. Frank pushed the button to turn off the TV. Then he pulled a chair out from the wall to face hers. Her face was grim.

"What did you do?" He took her hand in his own. "I saw Mac heading for the elevator."

"I ran her off."

"That's not your job."

"No, but it need to be done."

"Are you sure?"

"I talked to the doctor. Undetermined brain injuries. Long lasting, or perhaps permanent amnesia complicated by behaviour and concentration problems."

"It's guess work yet Trish. He needs more tests." Frank pushed on. "Harm needs a specialist." But Trish was steadfast.

"She's engaged, Frank. To someone else. In all this time they haven't figured out how to be together. What's she going to do now? Is she going to exchange her future with a man who wants to marry her for a future with Harm who doesn't even know her name? A man," and here Trish's voice broke. She paused and took a deep breath. "A man who may never remember who he was or what she's been to him?"

"Don't you think that's her choice?"

"If his memory comes back, they can pick up where they left off. If it doesn't, he won't be fit to return to duty or the courtroom. He won't remember the things they've shared. Better she moves on now, before he gets attached. He shouldn't have to lose her twice." The words had come out in a rush, but they had the precision of a surgeon's scalpel effectively cutting the future from the past. "

Her words etched themselves into Harm's heart. He'd heard every one; standing in the doorway to the visitors's room in a flimsy hospital gown, holding the wall and an IV pole for support.

**Finding just the right spot to end this chapter was very difficult. I hated to end it here, because I thought it might be frustrating for the readers. Never the less it was really the best spot. Really - Dix.**

**PS Last chapter tomorrow. . . baring technical difficulties.**


	6. All in a name

-1"Where is she?"

Trish turned at the sound of Harm's voice.

"Oh Darling." Trish responded.

"Where's Sarah?" His voice held the steely edge of command. "She's the key to my memory. You have to go get her."

"Darling," Trish said. "You'll see her when you get released from hospital. We'll go to Washington. You can see all your friends."

"Go get her." This time he was addressing Frank. "Please." Frank glanced at Trish. He'd never interfered with Harm's upbringing. Trish had insisted he leave things to her. He'd always believed she was wrong. It was too late to make it up to Harm, but it wasn't too late to begin to do what he thought was right. Frank was out the door before Trish could protest.

Once she helped him back into bed, Trish tried to explain.

"It's ok." Harm said abruptly. "I know you want what's best, but I'm not a kid anymore with dreams of being a fighter pilot. I'm a grown man trying to get his life back." His words wounded her and she hung her head and fell silent.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked finally.

Harm shrugged. I remember a little blue house with a big tree in the back yard. I remember the sensation of being up in the branches.

Trish smiled. "The house we lived in when you were a little boy."

"My dad." He faltered here not really wanting to open old wounds or to hurt this woman. "Can you tell me about him?"

"He's been gone a long time. Since you were five. He was a pilot too. He was shot down during the Vietnam war. We thought he was dead. I eventually remarried. But you wouldn't let it go."

"Russia." Harm said. The word had just popped into his head and with it images like a slide show; confusing and unreal.

Trish nodded. "He was sent to Russia at the end of the war. He never made it home. We only found out later because you went there to try to find him."

"Sarah was there."

Trish nodded.

It all sounded familiar, but there was something that didn't fit. A thousand pieces in a jigsaw puzzle and everyone he picked up the wrong size and shape for the holes in his life.

By the time Frank caught up to Mac she was sitting in the driver's seat of her car. The window was down, but the engine wasn't running.

Mac he called as he got close. She managed a whole hearted smile, then got out of the car. She put out her hand for him to shake, but he pushed it away and hugged her instead.

"Harm's awake and asking for you." Frank said releasing her.

Mac's mouth was pinched and she shook her head in tiny vibrations. "What would I say?"

"Be honest."

"Trish is right."

"Of course she is," Frank said. "But she's also wrong. Whatever happens now while the injury is fresh, Harm will remember. He will remember her driving you off and he will remember you giving up with out a fight. Even if he gets his memory back he won't have forgotten all of this. Come back in."

Mac nodded. "The sheriff gave me his personal effects. I could take those in. Maybe something will help him remember."

"That's the spirit" Frank said squeezing her shoulder gently. Mac carried the baggy that held Harm's watch, ring, wallet and keys. Frank shouldered Harm's duffle.

Frank led the way into the hospital room. "The sheriff brought your personal effects. We thought if you had a look, something might trigger your memory." Frank dropped the bag beside Harm on the bed.

It didn't contain much more than a change of clothes, and his shaving kit. Harm emptied it one piece at a time and Trish carefully repacked it without a word. Frank and Mac stood at the end of his bed and watched his facial expressions. As Trish folded the final item and tucked it into the bag, an orderly brought in Harm's supper tray and set it on his table. Frank took the opportunity to get Trish out of the room.

"We'll go have a bite to eat and find a place to stay the night. We'll be back in an hour or so. OK?"

Mac sat beside Harm's bed and watched him eat. He offered her the red jello, and was surprised when she ate it.

"When Trish and Frank get back, you should go get a meal and find a place to sleep that has a bed."

"Yeah, I think maybe we'll all sleep better if I'm not underfoot." She meant it in a way to make him laugh, but they both heard it and took it the wrong way.

"I don't know what she said to you," Harm began, "but stay as long as you can."

Mac nodded. "No promises, but I'll hang around until tomorrow anyway?" Harm pushed the table away from his bedside and picked up the plastic baggy. He fingered the items through the plastic feeling slightly odd. Finally he unzipped it and handled the watch and the ring. He put on the watch, snapping the catch with practiced ease and slid the ring on the right finger the first time. Both pieces felt right. He looked at the keys briefly and then handed them to Sarah to slip into the pocket on the outside of the duffle.

Finally he handled the wallet. It was a smooth black leather billfold with his initials on the cover. He poked at the bills and eyed his driver's license, and credit cards. Then he began a more methodical inventory. Along side the bills lay a white numbered tag from a drycleaner with a DC address. He glanced at the blank backside and slipped it back where he'd found. From the inside pockets, he found a yellow receipt for car parts folded and worn along the edges, a business card from a plumber and one dog eared photograph of a woman holding a baby.

"This is you" he said handing the picture to Sarah. She nodded and smiled remembering the day.

"Little AJ at his Christening." She handed the photo back.

"AJ?".

"He's the son of Bud and Harriet. They work at JAG too. Bud's a lawyer. Harriet works in the office. When AJ was born they asked us to be his godparents. This is the day of his Christening. You must have taken the picture. I've never seen it before."

He looked at the photo. It seemed an odd choice to Harm. A photo of the baby and his parents would have made more sense, or even a photo of himself and the kid. But a photo of AJ and Sarah. The ache was back filling him with despair. There was a life here somewhere, a life filled with adventure and joy, but now every detail only brought him pain.

He turned the photo over. Mac was all it said.

"Who's Mac?" He asked.

Sarah grinned. "Me." She said.

Harm looked startled for an instant then sat up in bed and grabbed her hand. "Mac, short for Mackenzie. All my friends call me Mac. Right!"

'Of course Harm."

He was laughing now. "That's what was missing. I couldn't figure you out. You said your name was Sarah and every time I saw you I thought I love this woman. But I knew it wasn't Sarah that I loved. I kept thinking you must have a twin. But there aren't two of you - just one with two names. Mac." Harm shut his eyes tight and lay back on the pillow. Mac tried to move her hand from his grasp, but he clung all the tighter.

His eyes opened and he leaned towards her. "I should get the doctor Harm. You remember right?"

"Of course I remember. I'm in love with you Mac. Don't marry Brumby. I'd be lost without you. Worse than the last couple of days. Don't marry Brumby. You have to promise me."

"Harm I've already promised him. I can't just. Just because you have your memory back. We work together. You have a girlfriend."

"It's nothing Mac. Don't you see. I lost you. When I couldn't remember I felt so alone, and then you showed up and everything was better. Even without my memory I knew how I felt. Renee's done with me anyway and you don't love Brumby."

"We work together."

"You keep saying that Mac. But it doesn't really matter. We can work it out."

Mac looked down at the big diamond. She thought of the commitment she'd made to Brumby. She thought about her work and she thought about Renee. Finally she looked up at Harm. She heard Frank's encouragement. "Be honest." She heard Trish's words. "Have you told him?"

"All the way here, when I thought you might die." She said, "All I could think was how much I loved you. How much I love you" she repeated "and you would never know."

Harm gave her a warm smile. "You're wrong" he said. "It's the only thing I could remember When everything else was gone. I knew that you loved me. I knew that I loved you." The big grin was back and this time Mac returned it. "Give us a chance to work this out Mac. I love you."

It was more that she hoped for from Harm. The doctor had said something about the concussion and amnesia resulting in a behaviour change. If this was the new Harm, Mac couldn't have been happier.

**This isn't really the end of course, but it's a happy spot to pause and catch my breath. No promises - but I'm working on a little epilogue, because of course there are two other people with a stake in this situation and neither of them are the _"what ever will be, will be" _type. Thanks for reading. - Dix.**


	7. The Last to Know

**_Part Two - The Only One I Love_**

Author's note: This is the long awaited epilogue. Turns out it took a lot longer to deal with all the twists and turns than I planned. My apologies. Also this is not a single chapter epilogue - I think it's about 4 chapters in length. I'm working through the final edit now and will post as I go. If you have a special place in your heart for either Renee or Mic, stop reading right now. I mean it! - Dix

To Recap: Mac announces her engagement to Mic in the office on Friday. Harm goes flying in the Stearman Saturday morning and crashes, loses his memory and ends up in hospital with Mac at his bedside. His parents arrive the next day. When Harm regains his memory he tells Mac he loves her.

**Chapter 7 - The Last to Know or Three Phone Calls and Frustration**

Earlier…Sunday afternoon Petty Officer Jason Tiner did his job. When the phone on his desk rang, he answered it.

"Good afternoon, JAG OPS, Petty Officer Tiner speaking."

"Tiner, this is Renee Pedersen."

"Oh Miss Pedersen, we've been trying to get a hold of you. Unfortunately the Admiral isn't in the office today, could I have him call you back?"

"Tiner I don't want to speak to the Admiral. Put me through to Harm."

"Uh actually ma-am that's why the Admiral was calling. About Commander Rabb."

"What about Commander Rabb?" Her voice was shrill with worry.

"Well ma-am he was in an airplane accident yesterday and he's in hospital, and Colonel Mackenzie said that he has a concussion and amnesia."

"Amnesia. What are you talking about Tiner?"

"Uh Miss Pedersen, you should really talk to the Admiral."

"And he's not available."

"No ma-am."

"So put me through to Colonel Mackenzie."

"That's just the thing ma-am, she's still with the Commander."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Where Tiner? Where is the Commander?"

"Ah well Maam he's in hospital in Greenwood."

"Where in the world is Greenwood, Tiner?"

"Well actually ma-am I don't know, I mean Admiral Chedwiggen would know. And of course Colonel Mackenzie would know but."

"Well then how about you give me her cell phone number and I'll call her."

"Oh ma-am I'm sorry I can't give out any personal information."

"Tiner!"

The next thing he knew, Petty Officer Jason Tiner was listening to a dial tone.

Renee began with the white pages, but she wasn't surprised when she discovered that the local book didn't include a listing for "Mackenzie, S". However there was a new listing for Brumby and Brumby when she called directory assistance. She hoped he'd be like every other ambulance chaser she knew and have his work line forwarded to his cell phone after hours. He answered on the fifth ring.

"Lo?" He said.

"Mic?"

"Mmm."

"It's Renee Pedersen, Mic. I'm trying to get in touch with Mac."

"Unhuh."

"Mic," She raised her voice.

"What can I do for you?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah. Bit of a late one last night."

"I'm trying to find out where Harm is."

"Harm? How would I know?"

"Does Mac know Mic?"

"Oh yeah, she's down there. Do you want to call her?"

"That'd be great." Renee took the number.

"Was she in the plane when it went down?"

"Naw." Mic said. "She went to the hospital. Somebody called here Saturday."

"So where's this hospital?"

"Oh I dun know. Somewhere near Richmond."

"Virginia?"

"I guess."

"OK. Thanks for your help."

"Call anytime luv." He said and snapped the cell phone closed.

Renee skipped the call to Mac, tried directory assistance and got the number for the only hospital in Greenville. They confirmed Harm's status as a patient but wouldn't connect her to his room. She muttered under her breath and hung up the phone.


	8. I've Got Good News and I've Got Bad News

**Chapter 8 - I've got good news and I've got bad news.**

Trish and Frank were back in Harm's room a little more than an hour after they'd left for supper. Harm's doctor was standing beside the bed, when they returned. Mac was in the visitor's chair pulled in close on the other side. Harm looked up when he saw them and Trish saw the relaxed confidence on his face and the warmth of the smile he greeted them with. Something had changed.

"You've remembered?" She asked.

"Hi mom." She heard the warmth in his voice and knew that underneath the patient's exterior was the son she'd lost.

"Darling." She stepped to his bedside and took his outstretched hand.

"Well Doctor," Frank asked. "What do you think now?"

"I think we won't look a gift horse in the mouth." The doctor grinned. "His memory seems to have returned . We haven't found any holes or gaps with the exception of an hour or so around the time of the accident. A cat scan wouldn't be uncalled for, but I imagine the Navy may have a few other tests for him as well before he's able to pick up his career where he left off." He glanced at Mac. "His personal life shouldn't suffer however." Mac managed a smile in Harm's direction and he laid his hand over top of hers.

"Well that's good news." They all turned as one at the sound of this new voice. Mac moved away from Harm's bedside like he'd become radioactive. The metal chair scrapped along the floor as she pushed back. Trish noticed the move and backed up to stand alongside Frank.

"Hi Harm, I came as soon as I got the word."

"Thank you for coming" Harm managed a little too formally. He introduced his parents with a wave of his hand. "Trish and Frank Burnett. This is Renee Petersen."

'Oh so nice to finally meet you Trish, Frank." Renee shook their hands. The Burnetts murmured their response. Renee acknowledged Mac with a nod of her head.

"OK visiting hours are over at 8 pm," the doctor said scanning the crowd. "We don't want any relapses so he's going to need some rest And don't say I didn't warn you, but the nurses get cranky if there are more than 3 visitors in a room at once." Everyone nodded carefully. The doctor tucked the chart under his arm and stepped past Renee.

Once he'd gone, Mac picked up her purse and jacket. "I'm famished." She said to no one in particular. "I'll go get something to eat I guess and uh check in before eight." She was careful to avoid Harm's look and followed the doctor out the door.

Trish and Frank stood uncomfortably in the room until Frank broke the silence. "Do you mind if we leave again Harm? We usually have a walk after supper. Might help us deal with the jet lag. We'll be back in half a hour or so."

Trish kissed Harm's cheek and squeezed his arm. "I love you mom." Harm responded quietly.

When they'd gone, Renee pulled up the visitor's chair so that she could hold Harm's hand.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know really. I think some mechanical fault maybe. The Stearman went down like a stone and that's about the last thing I remember." Harm shifted in the bed sitting up a little straighter and managing to disconnect from Renee's grip as he did.

"What were you doing all the way out here? We had plans Saturday."

"Did we?"

"We were going to spend Saturday afternoon with my parents. They made a special trip into the city to meet you. Remember?"

Harm shook his head slowly. "I've been preoccupied. I guess."

"Harm what is with you?

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot? You know sometimes you can be a completely dopey boyfriend."

"Look Renee." Harm started.

"Oh Harm, just forget it." She interrupted "We'll go spend a weekend with them once you get back to DC."

"Actually Renee, it was kind of you to come all the way down here." He let the words trail off unsure what to say next.

"It was kind of me? What's that supposed to mean?" Her gaze was piercing, Harm shifted uneasily. There was a long uncomfortable pause before he answered her.

"I don't think I'm good for you."

When he didn't pick up where he left off or meet her gaze she said. "Are you dumping me?"

"It's not you. We want different things."

Renee was dumbfounded. She'd driven hoursto sit by his bedside and now he was breaking up with her.

"Oh I know it's not me. I'm a great catch." It was then that she noticed the little tattered photo propped on Harm's tray table.

She picked it up. "Did Mac bring this in?"

Harm shook his head.

"You had it."

He nodded. "It was in my wallet."

"Figures. It's what you want. It's what you've always wanted. You want her and a family. But you're making a mistake, Harm." Renee continued. "It's not what she wants. Otherwise she wouldn't be with Brumby. She's living with him. They're sleeping together. She won't throw her career away for you. She's not an idiot."

"Renee," Harm's voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She stood abruptly, turned and walked out the door. She didn't look back.

Harm watched her go. He could see that she was angry, but he knew it would fade. Unfortunately he had no idea how much damage she'd do before it did.


	9. Weighing the Evidence

**Chapter 9 - Weighing the Evidence**

Coming out of the ladies' room, Mac watched Renee stride down the hallway and through the double doors. Mac glanced back towards Harm's room and then changed her mind and headed as planned towards the bank of pay phones. She dialled and then purposefully stood with her back to the phone. She didn't want to miss the return of Renee Petersen.

The Admiral took her report with obvious relief. "Thank you for letting me know Colonel." Unfortunately, Rabb's improved prognosis combined with the arrival of both his parents and Miss Petersen made Mac's continued presence at his bedside unnecessary from the Admiral's perspective. He ordered her to return to duty immediately. "We're short one attorney until Rabb's back and with the case load at present, we can't run short handed."

"Yes, sir," she replied. When their conversation concluded, Mac hung up the phone and headed with purposeful strides back to Harm's room. Renee hadn't made another appearance and Mac wanted to know why.

Harm lay as she left him, relaxing on the inclined bed. He brightened when she settled into the chair beside his bed. "Remember me?" She asked with a teasing tone. His grin grew broader.

"Of course." He said.

Mac returned the smile with a shadow of a blush rising in her cheeks. "Renee's gone? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be back?"

"Not likely."

"Harm what did you say to her?" Mac's voice was quiet, but her eyes held his.

Harm looked down at his hands and adjusted the thin sheet. He nodded and then met Mac's look.

"We want different things."

Mac listened without commenting.

"We won't be seeing one another any more."

Mac shook her head. "Harm." She shook her head again. "You really shouldn't have. I haven't talked to Mic. I can't make promises. I have to see him face to face." It came out in a tremendous rush. Harm reached across the space between them and settled his large hand over her's.

"It's ok. Renee and I've been done for a while. You talk to Mic. Then we'll see ok?"

Mac managed a nod, but there was a hard lump in her gut.

"Did you get supper?" He asked changing the subject. "You weren't gone very long."

"No." she said relieved at the shift. "I called the Admiral. He asked me to convey his best wishes for a speedy recovery and to remind you to be in touch with him as soon as you are released from hospital."

"Right." Harm said frankly. "SOP"

"And," Mac continued "I have to report as usual at 0800 tomorrow morning." Harm glanced at the watch on his wrist calculating time and distance. When he looked back at her their faces held similar expressions of dismay.

"I don't want you to go." He said simply.

She managed half a smile and responded in kind. "I don't want to go." But she did finally, without another word moments later.

Mac thought about calling Mic as she walked past the pay phones, but she couldn't think of what she might say. She thought perhaps her tone of voice or a word unspoken might betray the new dissonance in their relationship. She didn't want to begin this conversation over the phone. More than that she needed the drive to work out what she really felt and what, above all, she wanted. It was a long drive back to Georgetown, but not half long enough for the decision she needed to make.

As she drove she weighed the evidence.

Harm says he loves me.

He broke up with Renee.

One of us will have to give up Jag.

I love him.

I've always loved him.

Mic says he loves me.

He left his Australia to be with me.

He resigned his commission to be with me.

I love him.

Letting go of certainty and risking her future, her happiness and her plans was hard to intellectualize. The view of the road, over the glittering diamond on her left hand didn't help to clarify her thinking or her vision of the future. Finally Mac gave up on thinking altogether and simply let the road take her home.


	10. Merger

_Author's note: Fair warning. If you even sort of like Mic or Renee do not read any further. Frankly, although I wrote every stinking word, this chapter makes me gag and the next one's not much better. - Dix_

**_Chapter 10 - Merger_**

Mic Brumby was shirtless and sweating when his cell phone rang. Joe's Gym was a tiny facility a couple of blocks from the hole in the wall that carried the lofty name Brumby and Brumby. It suited him though. There was room to work out and there were sparring partners, who had spent considerable time in the ring before moving on to more lucrative careers. He dropped the skipping rope and grabbed his towel. He rubbed it across his face and down his arms before picking up the phone.

"Brumby." He answered simply. His breathing was still laboured, so he began to pace in the small space beside the ring.

"Mic?"

"Yeah." He said. He couldn't place the voice, although she certainly sounded familiar.

"Renee Petersen."

"What's up?" He said mopping the damp spots off his chest. Two calls in one day piqued his curiosity.

"Any chance I could buy you a beer tonight?."

"When?" Mic replied.

"I'll be back in DC about 10."

"Bit late don't you think?"

"It can't wait. Do you know Earnesto's in Georgetown?"

"Sure. 10 is it?"

"Thanks. See you then."

He closed the phone thoughtfully. The only reason Renee would invite him out was that she had finally figured out what Mic had known all along; that Harmon Rabb Jr. was more than a little bit in love with Mac. The question in Mic's mind is what the two them might be able to do about it.

It wasn't his practice to keep a lady waiting, but Mic Brumby wanted to make an entrance. He'd been careful to dress in such a way that he wouldn't fail to impress her. He wore a silvery gray knit shirt over dark grey trousers. A dark blue jacket cut the evening chill and topped the outfit. He spotted her immediately. She was sitting at the bar, turned to keep an eye on the door. He raised his hand in greeting and made his way across the room. He ordered and they carried their drinks to a table at the far end of the room.

When they were seated he said "So is this a date or do you need a lawyer?"

"Neither." She said. "You know that Harm crashed his airplane."

"Mac told me."

"You know she's been with him; sitting by his bedside."

"Sure," Mic said with a shrug. "They're friends."

"More than friends," Renee said.

"He's laid up. In hospital. Can't be more under the circumstances."

"Look Brumby don't be so thick. I was there today. He gave me the push. He says Mac's about to do the same to you, so they can be together." It was pure embellishment on Renee's part, but right on the money as it turned out.

"No way. We're engaged."

"You are?"

"Last week."

"Well, it might not be enough to hold her. He was the most direct I've ever seen him and she wasn't wearing any rings when I saw her." More embellishment, but she had his attention.

"Bloody hell." Mic said under his breath. The news rattled him. He'd been sure that he had the deal all sewn up and now it looked like he was going to lose her to Rabb after all. They sat in silence for a few minutes while the news sunk in.

"Why are you telling me this?" His eyes narrowed and his big hands wrapped around the icy glass.

"You don't like Harm. You don't want Mac to end up with him. Right?"

Mic was surprised at Renee's superior analysis. Everyone at JAG had assumed Rabb would end up with Sarah. Rabb had been so confident that he'd let her slip out of his grasp.

Mic shrugged. "Ok. But you make it sound like the decision is already made."

Renee shrugged. "So unmake it."

"You have a suggestion I take it."

"Sure." She said. "A couple."

Mic raised his hand to signal the waitress for another round, then leaned in to hear what she had in mind. He found her logic impeccable and her strategy without flaw. It wasn't fool proof, but if it worked, it would pry Mac out of Harm's grasp forever and Harm wouldn't know what hit him.

"It might just work." Mic ventured.

"It'll require a delicate touch." Renee said in response.

"I'll manage." Brumby said sipping from the glass. He really thought her plan was a bit complex for his liking. He liked a more straight forward approach. As a rule he preferred to use the tools at hand. He looked from his glass to the blonde across the table. She was hurt and angry. Perhaps not dumb enough to manipulate, but smart enough to know how to rub salt in an open wound.

"What will you do now?" He asked.

Renee shrugged, swirling the liquid and melting ice in the bottom of her glass. "Move on." She said simply.

"Want help?" He replied reaching across the table to run his fingers over the back of her hand.

She appraised him silently with raised eyebrows. "Once to seal the deal?"

"Sure" he said with a broad grin, pleased with his tactics.

They left the bar together then, but it was hours before Mic put the key into the lock of Mac's apartment.

_Thanks for reading. I'm guessing this all seems a little scattered because I keep having to jump from scene to scene. Hope you can follow along. - Dix_


	11. Fifty Ways or What was she thinking?

_Author's note: I've been holding back. I didn't know where this chapter ended and the next one began. I guess it's because I hate who Mic Brumby is in this chapter and Mac says one thing and does another so ... Happy yelling at the computer screen. - Dix_

Chapter 11 - Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover or What was she thinking?!

When Mic stumbled into the apartment he shared with Sarah a little after 1 am. He was surprised to find her there. She was curled into a tight ball, breathing evenly. He stripped off his clothes and slid between the sheets. He had occasionally reached for her in that time of half waking before dawn and found her responsive. The thought of taking two woman in close succession aroused him. When he reached for her in the darkness, he was surprised by her response. For a woman who had planned to throw him over, at least according to Renee, she was willing and he was soon rolling off her and sleeping.

--

Mac sat quietly on the edge of the bed. She looked across at Mic, asleep in the morning half light. As she looked at him, she knew finally and without reservation what she wanted. Being a marine had taught her many things, the foundation of which was that risk was often necessary. Clinging to the safety of her relationship with Mic wouldn't necessarily make her any happier than risking everything on a life with Harm, but at least when it was all over she'd have no regrets.

"Mic did we make love last night." Mac's voice pierced his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and then quickly shut at the light. Mac was sitting on the edge of the bed; her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her.

Mic moved slightly to let her know he was waking, but kept his eyes lowered to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He had to present the truth, the half truth and the lies as whole cloth.

He yawned and stretched. Rolling over he levered himself up on one elbow. "I was so glad you were home." He said softly, smiling as he reached for her. She had turned on the bed to see his face. He squeezed her arm. "You never minded before."

She bit her lip and she gave the belt of her house coat a firm tug. "Did you use a condom?"

He sat up in bed then. "Are you spoiling for a fight?" He said with an edge. "No I didn't."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"What's the matter? Sarah? We're getting married. We want babies, Right."

She shook her head imperceptibly and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I think I made a mistake, Mic."

He braced himself and waited. No point presenting the defence until he'd at least heard the prosecution.

She twisted the ring on her finger. "It's not what I want."

"You don't want to get married and have a family? Or you don't want to do it with me?"

"Mic." She knew she was cutting his heart out, but it was necessary surgery. "I can't marry you."

"Bloody Rabb. You've got my ring on your finger. What did he do, tell you he loved you?" Mac nodded. "Well I love you Sarah, that hasn't changed." He rolled out of bed and began to shove his legs into the pants he'd stepped out of the night before. "And I'm not getting out of the way for him." His voice was too loud in the small room.

She stood up to face him, her resolve shifting. "I've always loved him, Mic."

"So what? Have either of you made one single step to be with one another, ever." He moved so they were nose to nose. "You've had lots of opportunities. You told me yourself you'd never slept with him."

"It's for the best Mic. You have the opportunity to reinstate your commission. I can't marry you and have you wonder what would have happened if you'd gone back."

"It's me you're worried about is it?" When she didn't respond he said "Or maybe you think that Rabb will make a commitment. He runs hot and cold that guy. He only wants what he can't have. You watch. If I leave, he won't find you half as attractive or interesting."

Her right hand came up with swift fury and she would have landed it across his cheek, but he caught her by the wrist. He hung his head but he didn't let go.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He lowered his voice. She stepped back to pull away, but he still didn't let go. "I love you Sarah." He said in a whisper. "I can't imagine life without you." With gentle pressure he pulled her to a sitting position beside him on the bed.

Mic looked into her eyes and tenderly pushed the hair off her face with his hand. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers once and twice before she responded. He moved forward carefully; holding and kissing her, caressing her. He reminded her over and over again, how much he cared for her. He reminded her of all he'd given up so be with her. It took some time before she was ready. They made love in a heated rush across the rumpled covers of the bed, but this time he was careful to use a condom. All the time she was thinking that this is goodbye and he was thinking I haven't lost her yet.

Afterwards she showered and dressed in a hurry. He met her at the door with a mug of coffee and a muffin. "I really am sorry Mic." She said. He kissed her cheek, gave her breakfast and closed the door behind her.

_AN - Thanks for reading - I'm working really hard to get through the next section (it's giving me grief) and will post it as soon as I can. The end is written. For those of you with murderous intent - I'll tell you now - no one dies, not even Brumby. Harm and Mac in jail is not a story line I want to write. - Dix_


	12. Two Roads

_Thanks for reading along. I__'__ve appreciate the helpful criticism and your responses to this story. When you yelled at me because you didn__'__t care for my characterization of Mac, (after I quit slamming around the house vowing never to post another word) I realized that perhaps I had been too subtle, early on, when I wrote about her misgivings. Perhaps because of the length of time between book one and book two, the story is too much in my head and not effectively on paper. If it__'__s not working for you, quit reading. Dix _

**Chapter 12 - Two Roads**

Mac couldn't help thinking about Mic as she drove into work. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered. She knew that saying goodbye one moment and making love to him the next had only served to muddy the waters. All these months gearing herself up to marry him; it was hard to let go. She felt safe and comfortable with him. She cared for him and leaving him for Harm was sure to hurt him. They'd talk later. She'd be more clear then. If she was to have any chance with Harm, he'd have to go. That was all there was to it.

Mac could hear the phone in her office ringing as she crossed the bull pen. By the time she'd opened the door and flung aside her briefcase and coat, the alert had stopped. She hung up her coat and set her case in it's usual place. She switched on her computer and adjusted the blind on her window. She was about to go for coffee when the phone rang again.

"You're late." He said.

"Harm!"

"Good morning Mac."

"Are you still in hospital?"

"For a few more hours. The doctor was just in and he's decided I can make the trip home today."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, Frank and mom will check out of their hotel and then come get me. I'll be home this afternoon."

"That's good." She was looking forward to seeing him.

"Any chance you can come over tonight? We could have supper together, the four of us."

Mac looked at her in basket. "Not for supper, but I'll stop in on my way home ok?"

"I'll look forward to it."

"Me too."

"See you."

She stood for a minute with her hand on the phone. The warmth in his voice gave her encouragement.

--

Mic sat on the couch, his feet on the table, a cup of coffee in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He scrolled through the list of incoming calls. When he found the one he wanted he pushed send and waited.

"Hello." Renee said.

"Hi." He said. "You were asleep when I left. How are you?" It was his standard day after the night before phone call.

"So, when's she coming home?" Renee asked ignoring the meaningless question.

"She was here when I got in."

"Last night? Did she tell you?"

"Tried to, but I distracted her." He said with a laugh.

"Good for you." She said.

"Good for us you mean."

"Fair enough, but you'll blow it if we stay in touch. Maybe you shouldn't call here again."

"If you say so, luv." He didn't wait for her to respond but hit the end button and set the phone down.

That little detail out of the way Mic had one other item on his schedule. He had to puncture the rest of the condoms in the little box in the table drawer beside the bed. If Renee's plan was going to work, he had to ensure that all the condoms were compromised.

He'd surreptitiously damaged both of the ones he carried in his wallet the previous evening in Renee's bathroom. He'd used one with her and the second one this morning with Mac. Getting Sarah pregnant would sever her relationship with Rabb permanently. She'd never go to Rabb carrying his baby. Using the same strategy on Renee, had been Mic's own improvement on the plan. If Renee was pregnant, Harm would assume it was his and Renee might be inclined to let him think so. Either way Sarah would be his and Rabb would cease to interfere. Mic smirked at the thought.

He mulled over the other part of Renee's plan. Renee thought that if he was desperately worried about his health, his business or perhaps a sick relative, Mac would feel less inclined to show him the door. The slower he was to move out, the more opportunities he'd have to press her for sex and make the first part of Renee's plan a reality. He would also have more time to convince her that she wouldn't be happy with Rabb.

Mic thought it was a risky bluff. He'd already told her one bogus story; but had had good results. She'd moved the ring immediately, when faced with the nonexistent resumption of his Navy career. Finally after much thought, he decided to give it a day or two. She might find the timing suspicious, if he was suddenly faced with a sick relative, an illness or a business set back.

--

Mac knocked on the door to Harm's apartment. She heard a muffled verbal response, so let herself in. Harm was sitting on the sofa; his leg in the cast propped on a pillow on the coffee table.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"You look comfy."

"It's the pain meds." He said with a grin.

Mac hung her jacket across the back of a chair and scanned the apartment for Harm's mom and Frank.

"They're not here." He said reading her glance. "They left for the hotel." She stood uncomfortably in the room, not knowing where to sit or what to say.

"Come sit down." He patted the sofa beside him.

She sat beside him, but on the edge of the seat so she could look him in the face.

"Can you manage on your own?"

"I'm feeling ok." He said and yawned. "They'll be back in the morning."

"Tired but ok." She said

He shrugged. "Tired from doing nothing. How was your day?" He asked changing the subject.

"Work was busy."

He cocked his head to one side and raised one eyebrow.

"I talked to Mic this morning, but he didn't really understand."

"It'll be hard. You're living together."

She nodded and twisted the ring on her finger.

"Having trouble getting it off?" He said seeing the gesture. "Or maybe you don't really want to take it off?" He said gently.

"Harm," She paused hearing the beating of her own heart in her ears. She tried again giving him a smile. "I love you. If there's a chance for us to be together." She looked down at the ring and gave it a firm tug. "There see not so difficult after all."

He reached across and took her hand, running his thumb over the newly bare spot. "I'll replace it." He said simply.

"One step at a time." She said taking her hand back and slipping the ring into the pocket of her jacket. "There is something I need to say." She said. "A disclaimer of sorts."

"OK."

"The baby deal" she began and stopped. "About having a baby." She shook her head and starred across the room. "We, I mean if you. I mean we're not anywhere near there yet. But if you think that we should go ahead with the baby deal you should know that I can't."

She looked at him them to try to gauge his reaction, but all he responded with was confusion. "Mac, I don't know what you mean."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We talked about having a baby." She looked at him and he nodded. "If that's what you think this is." She paused again.

"I think I love you." He said. "No, I know I love you. If we decide at some point in the future to have a baby together, that's fine with me. But I didn't say what I said just because I think we should have a baby."

She responded with a smile. "That's good." She said. "But there's more." He waited in silence. "I went to see the doctor. It turns out I have a medical condition that means I may never be able to get pregnant."

Harm shrugged and reached for her hand. "So we'll adopt when we're ready. Like you said, one step at a time."

She was relieved. "That was hard to say, I've been practicing since I left the office."

"Really?" He said. "Harder to say to me than to Mic?"

Mac shook her head. "I never told him."

Harm was surprised. "Really?"

She shook her head. "We never talked about having a family. So I didn't feel like I could tell him. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be."

"Did I react the right way?"

She smiled and nodded. "You always do."

He squeezed her hand and then yawned broadly." I should go." She said.

Harm shook his head. "Stay for a while yet, but come a little closer." He put his arm on the back of the sofa and she took the hint and cuddled in. He dropped his arm around her shoulder.

_AN - Thanks for reading.- Dix_


	13. Shock and Awe

_AN There's some "language" in this one that some may find objectionable. Thanks for the feed back. - Dix_

Chapter 13 - Shock and Awe

The phone rang three short weeks later at Brumby and Brumby. The windowless office was piled high with boxes. It turned out that Mac's patience with his sick mother had extended less than a week. Once Rabb returned to work, she helped Mic pack and even hired a van to deliver his possessions to his office. For all this, he wasn't discouraged. He knew Rabb would relinquish his hold just as soon as Mac found out she was pregnant and there was still time for that.

--

She opened the box and shook the stick out onto the bathroom vanity. It wasn't the first time she'd used a home pregnancy test, but she read the directions anyway. "No time like the present" she said to the woman in the mirror.

She set the stick on the bathroom counter, double checked the wait time and then went and made her bed. She tried not to look at the alarm clock beside the bed, but it was difficult not to notice how slowly the minutes moved ahead. Finally happy with the bed, she stripped off her pyjamas and got dressed. She straightened the top of the dresser, moving items around randomly. She brushed her hair then, with brisk hard strokes. She looked in the mirror over the dresser, seeing only the puffiness around her eyes and the yellow tint of her skin around her lips. She looked at the little calendar on the wall, double checking the date of her last period. She checked the clock again and set the brush down. Stealing herself for the worst she stepped into the bathroom and looked at the stick. She had to read the instructions again, because she couldn't believe the stick. "No" she whispered. "Oh no." Her stomach turned and she threw up in the toilet.

--

Mic was typing with two fingers when the phone rang on his desk. He was sweating over a brief that had to be filed in court by close of business and the word processing program had randomly scrambled the document.

"Brumby and Brumby" He said without thinking.

"You bastard." Her voice was thick with rage. He stopped typing.

"Who's calling please?" He recognized the voice, but kept calm.

"It's Renee, you slimy little prick. I want to see you right now."

"Sorry Renee, I can't make it." He replied. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Mic grinned in spite of himself. It was wonderful news. "Congratulations. Does Harm know?"

"Of course not. It's not his."

"Are you sure?" he said evenly.

There was a long silence while she processed what he'd said. "You're suggesting that I fob your bastard off on him?"

"You get what you want, I get what I want. We all live happily ever after. Isn't that what you said?" He replied without admitting anything.

"You are a son of a bitch Mic Brumby. You planned this."

He said. "This was your plan Renee. I just doubled the chance that it would be successful. Wouldn't it be great if Sarah's pregnant too? You could go to Baby and Me classes together."

She threw the phone so hard it shattered the window over the dresser.

Mic hung up the phone and exited the word processing program. If she wouldn't tell Rabb, he'd have to do the job. He grabbed his jacket from the hook behind the door and then as an after thought shifted a couple of boxes until he found one filled with books. It took a couple of minutes, but he found two that belonged to Sarah. They'd be his ticket into Jag Ops.

An hour later he sauntered into the bull pen. A few people looked up from their work. Tiner, across the room, nodded in recognition. Mac's door was ajar, but when he walked into her office, she wasn't there. He set the books on the corner of the desk. He paused in her doorway, wondering where she was and how he might arrange to speak to Rabb. He saw them together across the bull pen coming out of the coffee room. Harm said something he couldn't hear and Mac put a steadying hand on his arm. Together they met Mic by the door.

"Looking for me?" Mac asked.

"I found a couple of your books in one of my boxes. Thought you'd like them back. I put them on your desk." He gestured with his thumb. Mic eyed Rabb and then stuck out his hand.

"How are you Harm?"

"Fine thanks," Harm responded shaking the proffered hand.

"How's Renee feeling?"

Harm's eyes narrowed. His eyes darted toward Mac and back at Mic. "What do you mean?"

"Oh well just that I heard that congratulations are in order. I'm sure you're both delighted to have a little one on the way."

The look of shock on Harm's face made Mic's day.

When he found the words again Harm managed "She's pregnant?"

"That's what I heard. Looks like I've said too much. I'll be off. Good to see you Sarah." Mic nodded and strode toward the elevator.

Mac followed Harm into his office. He stood behind his desk staring at nothing in particular. She closed the door quietly and sat in the chair.

"Harm" She said after 2 quiet minutes.

He turned and looked at her without seeing her.

"Harm?" Mac's mind raced ahead to all the possibilities. Harm would leave her for Renee and the baby, she'd never have. Harm would stay with her, but Renee and the baby would be part of their future. Their adopted baby would never mean as much as his own flesh and blood. Suddenly the room was too small and the air too thin. She had to get out. She had to escape.

Harm watched her go. He could have stopped her with a word. Reassured her of his feelings, but it was futile. For all the love he felt for her, for the moment she had to go and he had to let her.

_AN - Relax! Would I let you down?_


	14. Knock Out

_AN: There is more throwing up in this chapter and Mic is still his charming lovely self. - Dix_

Chapter 14 - Knock Out

Mac stopped in her office just long enough to pick up her purse, then she headed for the elevator. She caught up to Mic as he was getting into his car. He was parked in a visitor stall, near the guard post. She called his name as she got close, he turned then and leaned on the open door.

"Hello luv." He said with a warm smile.

"Who told you that Renee was pregnant?" Her face with twisted with pain.

"I don't know, I was having drinks with some mates. I heard it then." He watched her digest this misinformation.

"It can't be true." She said in a whisper.

He reached out and took her by the arm. "Sarah, you have to face the truth. She's pregnant. They're going to have a baby together. They're going to be together."

"You seem so sure, Mic. If it's really his baby why would you know and he wouldn't? If she really wants him to come back to her, why would he hear about it from you." Mic shrugged. "I think it's a lie, just like your mother." She said.

"What about my mother?" He asked.

"Your mother didn't have a stroke. I called your brother" His grip on her arm tightened. "I wanted to send flowers to the hospital. Davy didn't know what I was talking about."

Mic shrugged. "He wouldn't give out personal information to a stranger on the telephone."

"It's a lie." She repeated.

"You've got it all wrong Sarah. Rabb doesn't want you. And now," he said with a sneer "That Renee's pregnant, you'll find out how he really feels. You need me. You'll beg me to come back."

She tried to pull his hand away but he didn't let go. "We're all finished. Mic. I'm not coming back." Her raised voice attracted an MP standing duty at the guard house.

"Don't be stupid Sarah." Mic said in a threatening whisper pulling her close. "Harm doesn't want you. Of course you're coming back. Who'll marry you if I don't?"

She tried to hit him then. It was an opened handed slap. He let go of her arm, blocked the blow and landed one of his own across her jaw with a clenched fist. She staggered backward, slipping out of his reach forever; tumbling backwards and onto the ground, momentarily limp and bloody. He stood over her. He reached down to pull her to her feet, but she scrambled backward across the pavement trying to get away or to stand up. Her momentum and his grasp carried him down beside and on top of her. "You bitch" He said as he fell, knocking the wind out of her. She did all she could to defend herself, but he landed a couple more punches to the face, before the military police officer tackled him.

He was still swinging when he got to his feet. Rather than pull his service pistol, the MP who was a head taller and outweighed Brumby by 40 pounds, hit him twice in the belly. Mic doubled over, moaned and vomited beside his car. In a moment, the officer had him cuffed. A second MP followed the first. He helped Colonel Mackenzie to her feet. Her stockings were shredded, her shoes scuffed, the strap of her purse torn off and her uniform and jacket were torn and stained with road dirt and blood. There was a dark purple bruise on her jaw bone, and her bottom lip was swollen and welling blood.

By the time Rabb left the building an hour later, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie had been loaded into an ambulance, and the MP's had turned Mic Brumby over to the DC police.

_AN: I didn't want someone to come to Mac's rescue, she's a marine after all, trained in combat. But wearing heels and skirt, facing her ex-fiance in broad daylight, I'm going with the "she never saw it coming" defence. Thanks for reading. - Dix_


	15. Whatever it takes

_AN: Sorry for the delay posting this one. I had some technical difficulties in addition to some writing process difficulties. I had everything all wrapped up into a neat ending and then well I just couldn't leave well enought alone. One more chapter after this (I think) Thanks for reading. - Dix_

**Chapter 15 - Whatever it takes**

Harm knocked on Renee's door a little after 1900 hours. She opened the door and stood in the narrow gap.

"Can I come in?" He said when she said nothing at all.

"OK." She opened the door. He hung his jacket in the usual place, beside another jacket, too large to be Renee's, but familiar never the less. He saw it without thinking about it; concentrating instead on what lay ahead and joined her at the small round table in the kitchen. He looked her over carefully as he sat down. She didn't seem different, except perhaps more reserved than usual, not surprising given their break up. He didn't want to make assumptions.

They sat for a moment and looked at one another across the table. "What are you doing here?" She asked finally.

Harm tried all sorts of answers in his mind, but for the sake of whatever the future held, he came to the truth. "I heard you were pregnant."

"Did you now? Well good news travels fast." She gave him a wry smile.

"Is it good news?"

"Not really." She said.

"Whatever you need, Renee." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I want you to know I'll do whatever you need."

She bit her lip and looked away. "What would your girlfriend think of that?" He heard the anger rise in her voice.

"What ever you need." He said simply.

"What I need is a husband and a father for this child. Are you up for that?"

Harm cleared his throat. He'd thought about little else since Mic's revelation. He'd thought of what it was like to be a boy raised without his father. If Renee would allow him, he'd be all he could to this child. "If that's what you want. Yes."

"You're saying you'll marry me?" He indicated his willingness with a nod of the head. "Well Harm if I'd only known, I would have gotten pregnant when we were together." Her reply was filled with bitterness.

"Renee." She heard the tenderness in his voice and for the first time since the hospital room; she felt sorry for more than just herself. She couldn't blame Harm for the mess she'd created. She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.

"Well Harmon Rabb, that's very big of you, but this baby isn't yours."

Harm heard her words, but the anger behind them confused him. He wasn't sure he believed what she was saying. "How can you be sure?"

She shook her head slowly. "Because I can count. You and I haven't been together in close to 8 weeks. This isn't your baby."

Harm's head swam. He steadied himself. Relief washed over him, but he tried not to show it. "Have you told the father?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, but it's really none of your business."

"I'd like to take a paternity test."

"Let it go Harm."

"Not for me, for Mac, so she'll know."

Tears welled in Renee's eyes. "She's lucky to have you."

"What will you do?"

"Not sure yet."

"OK." He pushed the chair back and came to his feet. "If there's anything Mac and I can do? Let me know." Harm picked up his jacket at the door and glanced again at the jacket hanging beside it. She'd been with someone after him; perhaps someone he knew. But, it was like she said, none of his business. He put it out of his mind, preferring to think ahead; to think of Mac and their future unsullied by the past.

Renee didn't get up. She didn't follow him to the door. When she heard the apartment door close, she crossed her arms on the table, laid her head down and wept.

Harm crossed the street and climbed into his suv. Daylight was beginning to fade, but he felt like celebrating. He dialled Mac's home number on his cell phone and when she didn't answer, he tried her cell phone and then the office. He drove to her apartment, wondering where she might be. She didn't answer the door buzzer or the phone when he tried again, so he went home feeling disappointed. He tried her numbers again when he got home. With each unanswered ring, the anxiety increased and so he slept restlessly.

When Rabb came in to work the next morning, he wasn't entirely surprised to find Mac's door firmly closed. He was just settling into his own office, when Tiner was knocking on the door.

"Good morning Commander Rabb."

"Morning Tiner. Do you know where the Colonel is this morning?"

"Out sick, Sir. The Admiral wants to see you A-SAP." Harm followed Tiner to the Admiral's office.

"At ease Commander." Admiral Chedwiggen said as Commander Rabb came to attention in his office. "Have a seat." Lieutenant Bud Roberts sat in the other chair.

Admiral Chedwiggen opened the file on his desk. He handed a single sheet of paper to Bud. "I know you both have a full case loads. but I'm going to need you to sort out Colonel Mackenzie's cases. That is a list of her pending cases. Roberts I'd like you to review the cases this morning and provide the Commander and myself with a status report. The Commander and I will reallocate personnel as required to handle the outstanding cases." Chedwiggen paused sweeping the reading glasses off. He looked directly at them before continuing. "Lieutenant. You're dismissed."

When Bud had left the room, Chedwiggen closed the file in front of him. "I had a telephone call from Colonel Mackenzie yesterday evening. And subsequent to that I've obtained the reports and witness statements of two MP's stationed at the guard house. The Colonel was involved in an altercation with Mic Brumby in the JAG parking lot yesterday afternoon."

"What sort of an altercation, Sir?"

"There were blows exchanged. As a consequence, Brumby is in the custody of the DC police. The MP'S sent Mac to hospital by ambulance."

"Sir?" Harm leaned forward.

Chedwiggen raised his hand to calm Commander Rabb. "I saw her last night in the hospital. She has some facial bruising. They kept her overnight for observation. I spoke with her 30 minutes ago. She is being released this morning."

"And Brumby, Sir?"

"The DC police and NCIS are wrangling over jurisdiction. In the short term they're running concurrent investigations. I spoke to the prosecutor this morning, he expects Brumby will be arraigned later today on assault charges and released if he can meet the conditions of his bail. The prosecutor thinks the judge will make Brumby surrender his passport."

Rabb nodded his understanding. "Sir." He asked, "If Mac's being released from hospital today, she should be able to resume her duties tomorrow. Is it necessary for Bud to review her files?"

"She's on leave pending the conclusion of a Jag-man investigation."

"Sir?"

"She left her post and was involved in a brawl on the property. That sounds like conduct unbecoming to me, but I'm keeping an open mind until I read the report. I'll decide then whether charges are necessary."

"Yes sir."

You're dismissed.

"Yes Sir." Rabb came to his feet. His hand was on the door knob before Chedwiggen said anything more.

"Rabb," Chedwiggen said from behind the desk. "Stay away from Brumby. If the prosecutor has his way Brumby's license to practice law and his green card will be forfeit. If you get involved it'll be an international incident."

"Yes sir," Rabb responded. It wasn't Brumby he was worried about. It was Mac. He wanted to see her, but it would have to wait. Back in his office, he called her apartment and left another message on the machine.

"Hi Mac. The Admiral just filled me in. I'll be over after I secure for the day." He paused while he considered saying "I love you." on to her answering machine. Finally the machine cut him off and saved him the debate.

_AN: Thanks for reading - Dix._


	16. Past, Present and Future

_AN: And so we come to the end. Thanks for reading - Dix_

**Chapter 16 - Past, Present and Future**

Harm secured early. As much as he wanted to see Mac there were a couple of things he needed to take care of first. Fresh from a shower and a change of clothes, he arrived at Mac's apartment just as the light was beginning to fade. He could see lights on in her apartment from the street. She buzzed him in and opened the door to him when he knocked.

He wasn't prepared for her face. Her cheek was a mass of blue and yellow bruises. There was a scrape near her ear and her lips were swollen and purple. He winced involuntarily knowing how much it must hurt.

"Hi Mac." He leaned in a brushed his lips against her face.

"Hi." She responded quietly.

He slid out of his jacket then and as he turned to hang it up, he had a flash of insight. He remembered where he'd last seen the jacket hanging in Renee's hallway. The horror on his face showed. "It looks worse than it feels" she said.

"No" he said, "that's not it". He needed a minute to collect his thoughts. Was this a trick of memory or had he really seen the coat at Renee's also hanging at Mac's? "Can I have something to drink?" He asked trying to buy some time.

"Tea?" She asked.

"That would be fine."

While she rattled cupboard doors in the kitchen, he sat on the sofa and thought hard about what he would say to her. If the jacket in Renee's apartment was Mic's it could mean almost anything. Harm couldn't think of a single useful reason for sharing this possibility with Mac.

Mac came back with cups and the pot on a tray. She poured the tea and handed him a mug and settled across the table from him in the arm chair.

"Have you been to see Renee?" She asked.

"Yes," He said sipping the hot tea. "She is pregnant, but it's not my baby."

Relief flooded her emotions, she made a show of blowing across the surface of the hot tea. "Do you believe her?" She asked considering her own misgivings.

"I think so." He said. "I offered to take a paternity test. She thought it wasn't necessary, so she must be quite certain."

Mac nodded. "If she says it isn't, then it probably isn't'. It didn't make sense to me that Mic would know and you wouldn't; especially if you were the father."

"Yeah. That seemed odd to me too. Tell me about yesterday" He said changing the subject.

"After I left your office, I followed Mic into the parking lot. He said some pretty awful things and." She stopped then considering. "I'm under investigation you know."

"The Admiral said as much."

"So I probably shouldn't say any more."

Harm nodded his agreement. "I can't believe it will go any further than investigation."

"I don't know." Mac said. "The Admiral was very blunt. I guess I've let my personal life disturb the office quite a bit in the last couple of years."

Rabb grinned. "Well you're not the only one."

"Maybe it's you." She said with a grin. "Maybe you're a bad influence."

"I am not a bad influence. I'm an upstanding Navy officer."

"Well, maybe." Was all she would allow.

"Speaking of which." He began.

"Speaking of what?"

"That I'm an upstanding Navy officer and you're a trouble making marine."

"I'm what?" She said.

"You're in love with me."

"Try again Harm. I didn't get this pretty by staying out of a fight."

He grinned. "I think we should set a wedding date and go tell the Admiral." He set his cup on the table and slid a small velvet box out of his shirt pocket.

"Harm, the Admiral is already unhappy with me. I'm under investigation, and my career's in jeopardy." She said it but she couldn't keep her eyes off the box.

"I know all, very serious, but really Mac it's time we got engaged." He popped the box open and pushed it carefully across the table.

"What do you think the Admiral will say to that?" She pinched the glittering ringt between two fingers and held it up to look it over.

"He's a smart man. He'll likely say its about time."

Mac paused enjoying the moment. "And he'd be right." She said with a smile. She slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. In those first few moments, the past faded to an acceptable distance and the future was suddenly rich with possibility. Fear and risk had turned to true love and new beginnings, not just for Sarah Mackenzie but for Harmon Rabb as well.

_AN: The epilogue follows. Thanks for reading. Dix_


	17. Epilogue

**Chapter 17 - Epilogue**

Mic Brumby was whistling when he came out of the lock up that afternoon. He'd pulled a few strings, made bail and was considering what he might do next. He was surprised when a familiar car pulled up to the curb. He got into the passenger seat, pleased with himself as usual.

Renee Peterson flew to Los Angeles the next day. She was due to direct a series of public service announcements for the Victims' Rights Alliance. She packed an extra jacket and dropped it into a Goodwill donation bin on her way to the studio.

When Mic Brumby missed his next court appearance, his lawyer was surprised. His bail bondsman was angry. The judge issued a warrant for his arrest. The DC police and the bondsman investigated, but he never turned up.

Later, Admiral AJ Chedwiggen hosted an engagement party for Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Everyone had a wonderful time.

_AN: Perhaps if I have written carefully enough and you have read between the lines you will see more to this ending than is immediately obvious. What happened to Mic do you suppose? - Thanks for reading and for your useful and encouraging feedback.-Dix_


End file.
